Only a midsummer dream, what?
by x0xtennisfanx0x
Summary: A girl, named Desirae, who is a descendant of the great play writer William Shakespeare, somehow goes into the new anime series Romeo x Juliet, so why is there a guy named William Shakespeare there too? Flying Horses? ... Hard not to change, right. MercxO
1. Chapter 1

**_A girl, named Desirae, who is a descendant of the great play writer William Shakespeare, somehow goes into the new anime series Romeo x Juliet, so why is there a guy named William Shakespeare there too? Flying Horses? A freaky Montague murder obsessed ruler? Hard not to be tempted to change it, right? Well find out if Desirae does change what the play is… or will she become a part of the play itself? Stay tuned to find out!_**

**Name**: Desirae

**Age**: 16 ½ (Juliet in the anime is 16 in the 2nd episode so I'm making Desirae 16, almost 17!)

**Hair**: Blonde, starts at just below ears then goes down to just shoulders, so she can look like a guy.

**Eyes**: A mix between Light and Dark Green

**Personality**: Desirae is a laid back girl and doesn't really mind acting but likes music better than old plays. Shes a tad too generous at times and she's an egotistic at times. But she's observant for a laid back girl and she has an intelligent and independent mind to work with. Desi knows when its time to work, when to be hilarious, and when its time to be serious.

----------- Story Start!! ---------------

Hey there. My names Desirae, or just Desi for short. My last name? Its Shakespear. Yes yes I know, 'You have the last name of that old writer!!' dont need to tell me twice!

Heh, sorry for that. But being a decendant, anyone on the Shakespeare side, encourages me to try and write, direct, or make a screen play. Why? Oh of course so I can become just as **great** as William Shakespeare.. rightttt.

Well, I'll get you started on your story!

x0xtennisfanx0x: ... tell them!

-- x0xtennisfanx0x doesn't own anyone from Romeo x Juliet and she never will because she isn't rich enough to buy it, own it, or sell it. She only owns me because I'm her OC and I get paid $.03 a hour.

x0xtennisfanx0x: Yup now here we go!!

* * *

Staring at the blank paper sat on my desk for a quiz, I sighed.

'First quiz of the year.. **oh joy**' I thought to myself while waiting for Mrs. Shniblt to tell the quiz questions.

'I wonder what it'd be like to go back in time.. in a time machine portal!!' Yes, thats me, the dreamer. Not a writer, play maker, or sonnet writer, just, a dreamer! Actually, a pretty good scientist at that too. My only failing subject, Literature...

"MISS SHAKESPEARE!" Yelled a shrill voice looming over my doodled paper, then snatched it. "What, is this?"

I put my pencils back in their case and shrugged. "A design for a scienece project I'm working on for the sceience fair."

She sighed and walked back up to the desk. "You can have this, after a conferance with your parents." '**.. shit...'** I thought hitting my head on the desk. They were the last to know I was even LIKING science! Plus, if they found out about my Literature grades, then I'd be even more in trouble. Our family motto, "Literature is the most important." .. or something like that. --;

Soon the end of the day came, and I was sitting inside the science lab testing some new formulas I thought of, while my parents drove up and walked into the Literature room.

Walking over, just to see what they were talking about, I put my head against the door and heard Mrs. Shniblt (Sh-ni-balt) talking to them about my poor grades and how I need to stop daydreaming durning quizzes that could raise my grade.

'_yeah right. She just wants me to say "Oh and I thank my Literature teacher, Mrs. Shiblt, for teaching me everything I know so I could write this beautiful poem, sonnet, and play!" -- like that was going to happen anytime soon.' _I thought and looked at the wall, sitting on the bench that was placed there oh so recently.

"... Thank you for telling us this. She will study harder for Literature." Said my mother walking out of the room and shaking hands with that evil teacher.

Mrs. Shniblt just glanced at me then made a cocky smile. "Oh I'll be looking forward to it."

My dad walked over to me. "Come on, lets go before your mother starts ranting on." He said. This is my dad, he doesn't really care about Literature grades and all of that. Infact, when he was a kid he had failing grades in Literature. Hes a Doctor now. Even though my grandparents told him to be a writer, he defied them! Like in Romeo and Juliet, they defied the stars, and they both died... except no one dies... heh.

Driving home in my dads car, we stopped at a shop and picked up some items when I noticed a shiny necklace that looked as old as time. And it was only $2!! Who could resist that price? So I bought it.

Supposivly, to the clerk, there was some _spooky_ spell on this necklace. Ha. I didn't really believe him because only some people believe in that, I wasn't one of them. So I just went home with the necklace around my neck.

Though... the next day... I think I would believe that clerk...

**x0xtennisfanx0x: There we go! I think I'm the first writer for this section which I'm REALLY happy for because I love this! .. not as much as I love Death Note, but hey, Its a start XD. Just a lil proloage before I get into the real story. I'll probably be writing on the way to Kalahari, and at Kalahari... (when I'm not at the water park, hanging out, or just watchin Death Note XD). SO TOOTLES!**


	2. Only a necklace? No way

**x0xtennisfanx0x:** **TT I'm so sorry guys… I've been having horrible writers block because no one is challenging me to do something in a limited amount of time so my creativity's not working well. So lets just get this said, this story is the story I will work on for a while becuase I want to ge it REALLY long okay? So I'm gonna work on it on Mcsft Wrd.**

**Desi: > You better. Lazy...**

**tennis: HEY! -- I own you. And everyone knows I'm lazy already...**

**_A girl, named Desirae, who is a descendant of the great play writer William Shakespeare, somehow goes into the new anime series Romeo x Juliet, so why is there a guy named William Shakespeare there too? Flying Horses? A freaky Montague murder obsessed ruler? Hard not to be tempted to change it, right? Well find out if Desirae does change what the play is… or will she become a part of the play itself? Stay tuned to find out!_**

**x0xtennisfanx0x: D i do not own anyone cept Desi. Thanks!!**

* * *

The next day, everything seemed as usual as ever. School, volleyball, homework, and watching anime! 

_'That guy was NUTS yesturday.. what would make a $2.00 necklace turn into abad luck charm thing? It doesn't make much sence but it somehow makes some..'_ I thought looking at my homework tucking my blonde hair behind my ear.

Looking at the necklace around my neck, dully shining in the only light that was still on in the house.

_"Girl you dont want this necklace. It's cursed!" "Cursed?" "Yes." The man nodded. "And what is this curse?" I asked curiously. "The curse is 'Whomever shall touch this shall be taken to a time uknown where they shall start anew'!" ".. It doesn't sound that scary now that I think about it." I said to the poor cashier who rung it up with a sympathetic look. "Just, Don't say I didn't warn you."_

"'Don't say I didn't warn you.'... What's that s'posed to mean anyway... pft. Like that would REALLY happen!!" I said ploping down on the lazy-boy chair and propping my feet up.

Turning the channels I noticed that it was darker, almost pitch black, and it was only 5 pm.

"... what the.." I murmmered and got up looking out the dark window. The only light you could see was the quarter moon and the street lights. Being curious, I walked outside with my sports jacket and looked around the street. Nothing new was there, other than this cat I've never seen. But who really knows all the pets in their town???

Laughing I turned around and saw a new town. Not my street. A TOWN. With cobblestone roads and it was as bright as Hawaii!! Okay, I dont know how bright Hawaii is, but you get the point! It was bright!

People in dresses and other.. outfits.., walked down the cobblestone to wherever they were going for work or talking to their beloved. Turning around to see if Polk was still there, it wasn't. Just a weird shoe building with a giant shoe on the sign. Thinking on how this could happend, one object came to mind. **The necklace.**

"Maybe that guy was right..." I mumrerd and looked around. "But this? Now this is just nuts. Someones playing a prank and wants me to believe I'm at a renisance fair." Trying to believe that it wasn't real. But anyway you looked at it, it was real.

It was like those Romeo and Juliet old movies. Where they would have all the people walkin around minding their own business except when they bit their thumb at you. I was going to try that but then I saw some guards... they looked BUFF.

Sighing to myself and walking twards what looked like a theater, I looked around. "I'm doomed..." Dropping my head and opening the door.

A man with platnium blonde hair clapped his hands and walked on stage. "Lets try scene 9 again!" Some people mumbled but others nodded enthusiastically. Sitting down in a chair watching the scene, I noticed its dialouge from Hamlet.

Putting my thumb on my chin I thought. '_what world did I get sent to... if this is Hamlet... and that means.. the guy with the blonde hair is THE William Shakespeare?!!'_ I thought with a twitching eye.

The man who I had now named William came over and sat down. "Enjoying it?" He asked with a sleep deprived grin. With a nod, I asked for his name and guess what he answered??

"I'm William Shakespeare."

"Nice to meet you!! I'm.. a big fan." I said to him shakeing his hand. Obviously if I screwed something up.. I wouldn't exsist!!!

"And who might you be m'lady?" He asked questionly while still having that sleepish look about. I thought for a minute and grinned slyly. "My name's Desirae Kensington. You can call me Desi." I said lying straight through the spaces in my teeth.

William nodded his head. "Good to meet you Miss. Kingsington. I hope you like the play... whenever it may come.." He said downish **(Yes downish! Its my new word! Like giatitiny. jai-tai-tiny. hah)**

I patted his back and grinned. "Dont worry, I'm sure it'll be a hit." and got up and walked out of the theater not knowing if I should've said that or not. It couldn't have changed anything.. not like he could re-write the whole script of Hamlet in one day!

Sighing I turned down a path bumping into a crowd of yelling mothers and fathers with a girl in the middle with auburn hair. I looked at a random person who wasn't screaming (which was hard to find) and asked about the crowd.

The woman scowled at the guards and looked at me and responded. "Ah. They think they've found the last Capluet. But they'e got something to learn if they think thats 'er." The woman said and turned around again.

"T-Thank you?" I said in slight fear of what might happen if I got involved. I heard some yells fromt he middle and tried to jump up to see what was going on. All I saw was a red blur and everyone thanking this "Red Whirlwind". Sounded like a washing machine product or something.

Running trying to see what had happened, no one was in the middle anymore. ".. Is this what I get for buying that necklace?!?!" I yelled to the sky. Not knowing that another person had heard my shout to the clouds.

**x0xtennisfanx0x: -bowing- I am sorry this is short!!! I sincerely am but I have to go visit my new High School in a few minutes and I'm going to try to get my new Naruto chapter up! Gomen!!! I promise the next one will be longer! **

**Desi and Mercutio: It better be!  
x0xtennisfanx0x: > oh shut up. -bow- Till next time!**


	3. What about freaky?

**x0xtennisfanx0x:** **TT I'm so sorry guys… I've been having horrible writers block because no one is challenging me to do something in a limited amount of time so my creativity's not working well. So lets just get this said, this story is the story I will work on for a while becuase I want to ge it REALLY long okay? So I'm gonna work on it on Mcsft Wrd.**

**Desi: > You better. Lazy...**

**tennis: HEY! -- I own you. And everyone knows I'm lazy already...**

**_A girl, named Desirae, who is a descendant of the great play writer William Shakespeare, somehow goes into the new anime series Romeo x Juliet, so why is there a guy named William Shakespeare there too? Flying Horses? A freaky Montague murder obsessed ruler? Hard not to be tempted to change it, right? Well find out if Desirae does change what the play is… or will she become a part of the play itself? Stay tuned to find out!_**

**x0xtennisfanx0x: D i do not own anyone cept Desi. Thanks!!**

* * *

The next day, everything seemed as usual as ever. School, volleyball, homework, and watching anime! 

_'That guy was NUTS yesturday.. what would make a $2.00 necklace turn into abad luck charm thing? It doesn't make much sence but it somehow makes some..'_ I thought looking at my homework tucking my blonde hair behind my ear.

Looking at the necklace around my neck, dully shining in the only light that was still on in the house.

_"Girl you dont want this necklace. It's cursed!" "Cursed?" "Yes." The man nodded. "And what is this curse?" I asked curiously. "The curse is 'Whomever shall touch this shall be taken to a time uknown where they shall start anew'!" ".. It doesn't sound that scary now that I think about it." I said to the poor cashier who rung it up with a sympathetic look. "Just, Don't say I didn't warn you."_

"'Don't say I didn't warn you.'... What's that s'posed to mean anyway... pft. Like that would REALLY happen!!" I said ploping down on the lazy-boy chair and propping my feet up.

Turning the channels I noticed that it was darker, almost pitch black, and it was only 5 pm.

"... what the.." I murmmered and got up looking out the dark window. The only light you could see was the quarter moon and the street lights. Being curious, I walked outside with my sports jacket and looked around the street. Nothing new was there, other than this cat I've never seen. But who really knows all the pets in their town???

Laughing I turned around and saw a new town. Not my street. A TOWN. With cobblestone roads and it was as bright as Hawaii!! Okay, I dont know how bright Hawaii is, but you get the point! It was bright!

People in dresses and other.. outfits.., walked down the cobblestone to wherever they were going for work or talking to their beloved. Turning around to see if Polk was still there, it wasn't. Just a weird shoe building with a giant shoe on the sign. Thinking on how this could happend, one object came to mind. **The necklace.**

"Maybe that guy was right..." I mumrerd and looked around. "But this? Now this is just nuts. Someones playing a prank and wants me to believe I'm at a renisance fair." Trying to believe that it wasn't real. But anyway you looked at it, it was real.

It was like those Romeo and Juliet old movies. Where they would have all the people walkin around minding their own business except when they bit their thumb at you. I was going to try that but then I saw some guards... they looked BUFF.

Sighing to myself and walking twards what looked like a theater, I looked around. "I'm doomed..." Dropping my head and opening the door.

A man with platnium blonde hair clapped his hands and walked on stage. "Lets try scene 9 again!" Some people mumbled but others nodded enthusiastically. Sitting down in a chair watching the scene, I noticed its dialouge from Hamlet.

Putting my thumb on my chin I thought. '_what world did I get sent to... if this is Hamlet... and that means.. the guy with the blonde hair is THE William Shakespeare?!!'_ I thought with a twitching eye.

The man who I had now named William came over and sat down. "Enjoying it?" He asked with a sleep deprived grin. With a nod, I asked for his name and guess what he answered??

"I'm William Shakespeare."

"Nice to meet you!! I'm.. a big fan." I said to him shakeing his hand. Obviously if I screwed something up.. I wouldn't exsist!!!

"And who might you be m'lady?" He asked questionly while still having that sleepish look about. I thought for a minute and grinned slyly. "My name's Desirae Kensington. You can call me Desi." I said lying straight through the spaces in my teeth.

William nodded his head. "Good to meet you Miss. Kingsington. I hope you like the play... whenever it may come.." He said downish **(Yes downish! Its my new word! Like giatitiny. jai-tai-tiny. hah)**

I patted his back and grinned. "Dont worry, I'm sure it'll be a hit." and got up and walked out of the theater not knowing if I should've said that or not. It couldn't have changed anything.. not like he could re-write the whole script of Hamlet in one day!

Sighing I turned down a path bumping into a crowd of yelling mothers and fathers with a girl in the middle with auburn hair. I looked at a random person who wasn't screaming (which was hard to find) and asked about the crowd.

The woman scowled at the guards and looked at me and responded. "Ah. They think they've found the last Capluet. But they'e got something to learn if they think thats 'er." The woman said and turned around again.

"T-Thank you?" I said in slight fear of what might happen if I got involved. I heard some yells fromt he middle and tried to jump up to see what was going on. All I saw was a red blur and everyone thanking this "Red Whirlwind". Sounded like a washing machine product or something.

Running trying to see what had happened, no one was in the middle anymore. ".. Is this what I get for buying that necklace?!?!" I yelled to the sky. Not knowing that another person had heard my shout to the clouds.

**x0xtennisfanx0x: -bowing- I am sorry this is short!!! I sincerely am but I have to go visit my new High School in a few minutes and I'm going to try to get my new Naruto chapter up! Gomen!!! I promise the next one will be longer! **

**Desi and Mercutio: It better be!  
x0xtennisfanx0x: > oh shut up. -bow- Till next time!**


End file.
